El llanto del banshee
by Hitch 74 no Danna
Summary: Es privilegio de la familia Usami que un ser sobrenatural llore con antelación la muerte de cada uno de sus miembros, anunciándola mediante susurros, lamentos o alaridos ultraterrenales. Sin embargo son pocos los que saben éste secreto, el cual una vez revelado obligará a Akihiko Usami a indagar más, pero tal vez en su búsqueda de respuestas encuentre también el amor. AVISO.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hola, cómo están, b*tches!… ok, no. El saludito lo saqué de uno de los flashes de Naruto hechos por fioryparty (específicamente el siete). Si lo han visto, es en la parte en que Tobi llega a salvar a Sasuke luego de que Fiory lo amarrara a un árbol. Si no lo han visto, lo recomiendo, se partirán de la risa (aunque ya no ha vuelto a sacar flashes de Naruto y el último no contiene lo más reciente del manga –incluyendo el final, que neta no me gustó).

.

Como sea, no he venido aquí para quejarme, sino a ofrecerles este nuevo trabajo, como siempre de mi pareja favorita de la serie. La idea en sí surgió mientras algunas autoras de **Amor Yaoi **y yo aportábamos ideas para un reto (no entraré mucho en detalles, lo siento). Recordé asimismo que el tema ya lo había revisado alguna vez, cuando intentaba encontrarle sentido a la letra traducida de una canción de **The Agonist**, llamada **The Tempest (The Siren's song; The Banshee's cry)**, perteneciente al álbum **Lullabies for the Dormant Mind (2009)**… fracasé en éste último propósito, pero al menos lo que revisé fue suficiente para llamar mi atención y poner mi mente a trabajar. Sí, lo sé, debería estar actualizando mis otros fics (sobre todo **Mi pequeño amante**, que al parecer es el más leído y en el que más me tardo, XD), pero bueno, ya me conocen y saben que soy muy caprichosa.

.

**Notas preliminares:** Como dije arriba, la pareja será Akihiko X Misaki, aunque inicialmente estará más centrado en el primero. Habrá mención de OC's, pero no intervendrán mucho en la trama; sí se apegará a algunas cosas tanto del manga como de la información que existe al respecto, pero algunas otras cosas serán de mi invención; esta vez contendrá más misterio y suspenso que mis anteriores trabajos; habrá muerte de personajes (creo que ya se me está volviendo hábito, XD), algo de tragedia, fantasía obviamente, romance y poco drama. El número de capítulos no lo tengo definido (como siempre, XD), pero igual y me estoy habituando a tener avances antes de publicar.

.

Como sea, espero que este nuevo proyecto sea de su gusto. Sin más de mi aburrida perorata ¡A leer, se ha dicho!

.

**Disclaymer: los personajes de Junjou Romantica no me pertenecen, de lo contrario no estaría poniendo este disclaymer, lel.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**«El llanto del banshee»**

.

Siete treinta de la mañana. Abrió los ojos pesadamente y se levantó por inercia, con la respiración tan agitada como los latidos de su corazón, y un escalofrío siniestro recorriéndole la espalda.

.

Otra vez había tenido el mismo sueño. No recordaba bien los detalles, aquellos lamentos tan lastimeros, estridentes y escalofriantes eran el único indicio de que el sueño era el mismo: una persona de complexión pequeña, tal vez de unos 18 años, ataviada con un vestido y una caperuza, emitía tales lamentos mientras lavaba a orillas de un río unas ropa que teñían las aguas de color rojo sangre, bajo la luz de la luna. Algo había oído sobre los sueños, que eran como una especie de premonición, que no debían tomarse a la ligera por más placenteros o breves que fueran, o incluso cuán alejados estuvieran de la realidad. Pero al ser quien era, el respetado, honorable y poderoso hombre de negocios, Fujuhiko Usami, no debía guiarse por _supersticiones_ ni _presagios_ como ese. Sin embargo diez días con el mismo sueño ya era demasiada casualidad.

.

—¡Usami-sama! —la voz alterada de su leal mayordomo, Tanaka-san, lo sacaba de sus pensamientos— ¡Llamaron del hospital, su hijo ya viene en camino!

.

En efecto, desde hace unos días su esposa, la señora Usami, se encontraba hospitalizada debido a algunas complicaciones con su embarazo. Después de aquél aviso, todo el personal se movía de arriba abajo mientras él se alistaba para salir. Cuando llegó al hospital, su suegro ya se encontraba en la habitación, y la mujer ya llevaba varios minutos en proceso de dilatación.

.

Mientras la mujer aguardaba el momento para traer al mundo a su hijo, unos sollozos un tanto estridentes, penetrantes al oído, y espeluznantes hasta cierto punto, se dejaban oír. Sin embargo los dos varones Usami los ignoraron, creyendo que sería alguna madre, esposa, hija o hermana que lloraba la pérdida de un ser querido. No obstante, la mujer sabía la verdad detrás de esos lamentos.

.

—Cuídalo mucho, Fujuhiko-kun —farfulló ella con una sonrisa nostálgica— Prométeme que estarás para él todo el tiempo que necesite… no lo consientas demasiado, no quiero que se vuelva arrogante, sino que tenga muchos amigos…

—¡Pero qué cosas dices, mujer! —respondió el hombre jovialmente— Hablas como si fueras a irte de… —entonces empalideció, pues parecía comprender lo que ella le decía— ¡De ninguna manera, mujer! ¡Los dos saldrán vivos de aquí, ¿me oyes?!

—Tu marido tiene razón, hija —decía el mayor de los tres—. Tú vas a estar bien… además todavía falta mucho por delante.

—Lo sé, y también sé que no sobreviviré… —respondió ella con parsimonia— la banshee lo ha anunciado.

—¿La qué…?

.

La señora Usami no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues entró en labor de parto. Al Usami mayor se le hizo salir, por lo que únicamente se encontraban Fujuhiko, su esposa, un médico y dos enfermeras. El tiempo transcurría lento a su gusto, y aquellos sollozos agonizantes no se detenían. De cierta forma le recordaban a los de su sueño. Algunas horas más tarde la señora Usami tenía en sus brazos a un hermoso retoño de piel blanca como marfil, grandes y vivaces ojos violeta, y unos cuantos cabellitos plateados. Todo era felicidad para la familia Usami, pero…

.

—Akihiko… —ella se encontraba demasiado exhausta, apenas si podía hablarle a su bebé— pórtate bien con tu padre, por favor… haz tus tareas, aliméntate bien, haz muchos amigos… pero sobre todo… busca la belleza en las cosas sencillas, encuentra tu orilla… al final… al final siempre te amaré… (1)

.

El llanto del bebé, en conjunto con aquél otro, anunciaba así la partida de la señora Usami al Mundo de los Muertos, para nunca volver.

.

Los días pasaban lentos y grises para el ahora viudo Fujuhiko Usami. Desde el día del funeral algo en su interior se rompió, como si aquella hermosa mujer se hubiera llevado todo de sí, incluso el amor que debería sentir por su pequeño hijo. Los días se volvieron semanas, meses y años, y Fujuhiko aún no superaba su pérdida. De hecho se había encerrado en sí mismo y en sus negocios, y por ello la última voluntad de su amada quedó como simples promesas al aire. Si bien era cierto que al pequeño Akihiko no le faltaba techo, un lugar donde dormir, alimento, salud, y todo cuanto la fortuna de su padre pudiera pagar, eso no compensaba la falta de un abrazo, el irreal rato de juegos de padre e hijo, la ausencia de amor de familia, o la casi inexistente educación más allá de la escuela y las clases extra que debía tomar. Por esta razón a sus apenas diez años ya era una persona un tanto distante, arrogante, mimada, caprichosa, pero de interior frágil.

.

—¡Tanaka-san! —llamaba el chico con voz imperativa.

—Ordene usted, joven amo —habló el mayordomo de forma respetuosa.

—¿Qué hay tras esa puerta? —inquirió el menor, señalando una puerta al final del pasillo.

—N-nada realmente —titubeó un poco el mayor, y eso no pasó desapercibido para Akihiko—. Pero venga conmigo, joven amo, es hora de la cena.

—¡A mí no me engañas! ¡Ahí hay algo que el abuelo esconde! —berreó el niño— ¡Y lo averiguaré, así sea lo último que haga!

.

Después de esto Akihiko salió corriendo, evidentemente mosqueado. Tanaka-san sí conocía lo que había detrás de esa puerta, pero tenía órdenes de no abrirle a nadie, ni siquiera a Fujuhiko. De hecho, esa puerta no había sido abierta desde que podía recordar, y aunque más de una vez tuvo la misma curiosidad de su pequeño amo, las órdenes eran más que claras. Sus padres, sus abuelos, sus bisabuelos y toda su demás ascendencia, habían obedecido esa misma orden desde que la mansión existía (2), y así debía ser. Sin embargo no tenía idea del alcance que tendría la curiosidad de un niño que estaba acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que quisiera.

.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —inquirió el chiquillo, quien deambulaba por el pasillo, con una linterna en mano— ¿Hola?

.

A decir verdad se había levantado a medianoche, pues oyó unos sollozos en la casa. Al principio creyó que sería alguna de las sirvientas que estaba siendo regañada por su padre, pero de ser así las luces de la oficina deberían estar encendidas, y en realidad todo estaba a oscuras. De hecho, la única luz que había era la que se filtraba por las grandes ventanas, y la de su linterna. Siguió avanzando por donde se oían los sollozos, hasta que dio con aquella puerta que Tanaka-san se había negado a abrir.

.

—¿Hola? —dio un par de golpecillos, esperando una respuesta— ¿Hay alguien? —pero sólo se escuchaban los lamentos— ¿Por qué estás llorando?

.

Había traído consigo un pequeño maletín con herramientas que usaba el mecánico cuando se averiaba el auto. Buscó cualquier cosa que le sirviera para forzar la cerradura, pero aquellos sollozos tristes en principio se volvieron gritos espectrales y desgarradores, como si estuvieran matando a alguien. Sintió que la sangre se le helaba, el corazón le latía a mil, su semblante estaba más pálido —si eso era posible—, un sudor siniestro recorría su espalda y sus sienes, y creía que mojaría los pantalones. Tan rápido como alma que lleva el diablo, salió huyendo de ahí. Lo que sea que estuviera tras la puerta, ahora entendía por qué Tanaka-san no quería abrir —o al menos eso creía entender—.

.

El resto de la noche no había logrado dormir. Quiso ir a contárselo a Tanaka-san o a su padre, pero odiaba que lo regañaran, así que no lo hizo. Por ello cargaba con eso él solo. Al día siguiente estaba a punto de salir a jugar con su único amigo, Hiroki, cuando el mayordomo lo interceptó: la madre de su prima Kaoruko había amanecido muerta y hoy mismo se le daría entierro. Además de Hiroki, Kaoruko era la única con la que más o menos se llevaba bien, por ello sintió tristeza por ella y no dudó en ir al funeral. La tarde transcurría, lluviosa y gris. Una mujer —al parecer amiga de la familia— entonaba un canto un tanto melancólico, que transmitía angustia y tristeza. Por alguna razón le recordó los sollozos que precedieron a esos horribles gritos de anoche.

.

—Es ella —como todo niño, su imaginación empezaba a volar de más—, la mujer de anoche…

—¿Qué mujer? —inquirió su amigo, también presente.

—Anoche… oí a una mujer llorar, así como ella. Seguro quería advertirnos…

—¿Estás loco? Miriam-sama llegó apenas en la mañana. Seguro lo imaginaste.

—Pero… yo la oí… era triste… y daban ganas de llorar… y luego hubo gritos…

—Ya déjalo, Bakahiko… por eso mamá dice que no debes comer tanto de noche o tendrás pesadillas.

—¡Niños, compórtense! —los reprendía una prima de la fallecida.

—Sí, Ophelia-sama.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

**.**

**1. **Las últimas palabras de la mamá de Akihiko están basadas en la última parte de una canción de **Nightwish** llamada **The Poet and the Pendulum**, del álbum **Dark Passion Play (2007).** Dicha parte se llama **Mother & Father**, y según lo que le entendí a la letra, sus padres se están despidiendo del poeta al que alude la canción completa.

**2.** Si recuerdan el tercer episodio de la segunda temporada de Junjou Romantica, específicamente cuando Haruhiko secuestra a Misaki, Tanaka le explica que la casa ha sido reconstruida varias veces y que parece que fue construida en la era Meiji. El episodio se llama **La tercera es la vencida**. En el caso del manga, aparece en el acto 9 correspondiente a la pareja Romantica (capítulo 2 del tomo 6).

.

Bueno, de momento es todo. La siguiente entrega la estaré haciendo a la brevedad, pues recién volví a clases y aproveché que tenía clase libre para publicar. Además estaré algo atareada debido a lo del paro que hubo en mi escuela desde finales de septiembre, recalendarización de prácticas, tareas, etc., pero no dejaré el fic (por algo le avancé bastante antes de publicarlo, XD). En fin, gracias por leer y chaito.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, hola! Cómo están? Heme aquí con la segunda entrega de este nuevo proyecto. Bueno, sin más qué decir ¡a leer, se ha dicho!

.

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica pertenecen a su creadora Shungiku Nakamura-sensei, pero el fic sí es de mi autoría.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

II.-

.

Los años siguieron transcurriendo. Como ya no había vuelto a escuchar esos lamentos desde entonces, aquel suceso se volvía cada vez más difuso en su memoria, hasta el punto de quedar relegado al olvido, o ser confundido con un sueño o fantasía de antaño. Asimismo algunas otras cosas habían ocurrido en la vida de Akihiko Usami, como la llegada de su medio hermano, Haruhiko Usami; su nueva amistad con un chico llamado Takahiro Takahashi; el inicio de su carrera como novelista; su partida de esa jaula de oro a la que alguna vez intentó llamar hogar…

.

—¡Sensei, deja de papar moscas y ponte a trabajar!

—¡Rayos, Aikawa! ¿Te gusta j*derme, verdad?

—¡No te j*dería si entregaras todo a tiempo!

—¡No fastidies!

.

Así se habían vuelto sus días desde que Aikawa Eri se volvió su editora. Asimismo ya había publicado varias novelas, todas ellas exitosas. Sí, tenía todo lo que cualquier otro pudiera desear: atractivo, fama, la admiración de todos, dinero de sobra… todo obtenido por su propio esfuerzo. Sin embargo le faltaba algo: el amor de su actual amigo Takahiro. Hacía algún tiempo se había dado cuenta de que tenía sentimientos más allá de la amistad por él, pero para cuando lo supo ya era demasiado tarde: su amigo ya se había casado y no tuvo más opción que quedarse callado. Por otro lado, pocas personas sabían que esa personalidad atrayente era sólo una fachada; pocas personas sabían del carácter altivo, consentido y desinteresado del escritor.

.

En fin, el resto de la tarde la pasó entre los regaños de su histérica editora, y después de otro bizarro episodio de su vida, se dedicó a flojear un buen rato. Sin embargo escuchó sollozos ahogados, tan tristes y desgarradores que por primera vez sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar… pero no lo hizo. Su intriga por saber de dónde venían esos lamentos podía más, así que se puso a buscar por todo el complejo de apartamentos que compró, y en los alrededores, pero no encontró nada. No recordaba con exactitud si en su niñez los había escuchado o si sólo era su imaginación, pero intuía que no era la primera vez que los oía. Dándose por vencido, decidió descansar. Al día siguiente, sin embargo, recibió una llamada de Tanaka-san: el abuelo Usami amaneció muerto, y además del entierro, se haría lectura de su testamento y debía asistir. De mala gana salió en su flamante auto deportivo rojo. No era que le interesara la herencia, o ver a su padre y a su odioso hermano, sino que aún le guardaba cierto aprecio a Kaoruko, a pesar de ser tan temperamental e irritante. Únicamente era eso —o eso creía—. Toda la familia se encontraba ahí. Más parecía una fiesta familiar que un funeral, y eso de cierta forma le repudiaba. Entre ellos se encontraba Miriam-sama, aunque en principio no la reconoció sino hasta que entonó otro canto. Entonces, cual epifanía, recordó el funeral de la madre de Kaoruko, el llanto que precedió a aquella pérdida, la puerta que jamás fue abierta… incluso creía haber oído esos lamentos en alguna época todavía más lejana que esa. Pasada la ceremonia mortuoria, se hizo lectura del testamento, en el que todos los integrantes —incluso el _ilegítimo_, como Akihiko se refería a Haruhiko— salieron beneficiados. Sin embargo una carta fue la que causó más revuelo en el peli plata que todo lo que heredó.

.

_»Querida familia Usami:_

_Si se encuentran leyendo esta carta, significa que ya estoy de camino al Mundo de los Muertos._

_El motivo de esta carta es simplemente para revelar un secreto de la familia Usami, un secreto que debía ser conocido por todos, pero que Fujuhiko y yo ignoramos porque quisimos. Mis dos hijas, Beth y Alicia (1) nos habían advertido ya, pero no hicimos caso. La noche anterior a la muerte de Beth, escuchamos un llanto: ella me advirtió que era una banshee la que anunciaba su muerte, pero yo no le creí, ni siquiera cuando amaneció muerta. Asimismo Alicia intentó decirme algo similar, precisamente el día que nació Akihiko… pero no la escuché. Sin embargo anoche he oído a la banshee: era un canto triste, desgarrador, penetrante, pero cargado de sentimiento y dolor sincero. Tanaka es quien puede decirles algo más sobre todo esto, pues según lo que me contó Beth la noche de su muerte, todo se encuentra tras la puerta que su familia y él han mantenido cerrada bajo las órdenes del Coronel Usami (2) desde que esta mansión existe. Fujuhiko, no espero que me perdones por no decírtelo antes, ni yo mismo lo creía. Supongo que ahora más que nunca, aquellos sueños tuyos han cobrado sentido…«_

.

El resto de la carta ya no tenía demasiada importancia para Akihiko. Si bien era cierto que ahora ya conocía el origen de esos llantos, e incluso se había oído uno el día de su nacimiento, ahora su mente tenía más dudas que anteriormente, y Tanaka era la clave para obtener respuestas. Al término de la lectura, la agitación de la familia Usami no se hizo esperar.

.

—¡¿En serio esperan que crea semejante patraña?! —el viudo de Beth Usami fue el primero en protestar.

—¡Ya oíste lo que dijo el abuelo! ¡Hay que preguntarle a Tanaka-san! —alegó Kaoruko.

—Crédulos —murmuró Haruhiko con desdén.

—¡Tanaka-san! ¡Ven aquí de inmediato!

.

No tardó mucho en llegar el fiel mayordomo, quien fue puesto al tanto sobre la carta y la actual situación. Ahora mismo los guiaba hacia el objeto de la curiosidad infantil de ese entonces Akihiko.

.

—…realmente nunca vi a una, pero mi abuelo decía que fue el mismo Coronel el que les dio cabida precisamente en esta habitación, como pago por su fidelidad —explicaba el hombre.

—¿Cómo que fidelidad? —inquirió Fujuhiko.

—Sí, ellas sirven únicamente a la familia Usami. Nadie conoce el por qué, pero ellas han advertido las muertes de todos los integrantes desde entonces, sin falta.

—¡¿Y por qué esperaste hasta ahora para hablar?!

—Porque Beth-sama me lo pidió… ustedes eran unos niños apenas —respondió el mayordomo—. De saber la verdad entonces, hubiera sucedido lo que a ella en su niñez.

—¡¿Qué ocurrió?!

—La abuela de Beth-sama, Sayuri-sama, murió cuando ella era una niña… ese mismo día se enteró de este secreto —dijo, refiriéndose al ahora difunto—. Oyó a la banshee y entró a la habitación sin pedir permiso ni tocar… no supe muy bien lo que pasó, para ese entonces yo aún no servía a la familia, pero… mi abuelo decía que las banshee, así como son de fieles y serviles, pueden ser muy vengativas si se les intenta atrapar o hacer daño a ellas o a sus compañeras… por desgracia Beth-sama fue víctima de ellas… al volver de ese cuarto ya había perdido el habla, y no la recuperó hasta varios años después.

.

Justo en ese momento se encontraban frente a la puerta al final del pasillo. Los segundos en que Tanaka-san demoró en tocar la puerta eran aplastantes para la familia Usami, pero toda impaciencia se fue cuando adentro respondieron un suave, casi susurrante, _adelante_, y el mayordomo abrió la puerta. Casi se les salió el alma del cuerpo a todos los presentes cuando vieron que el interior de ese espacio no tenía los muebles propios de una habitación, ni siquiera una ventana o iluminación eléctrica. En su lugar se mostraba una especie de valle, uno muy lúgubre: naturaleza muerta, rocas y desfiladeros en los alrededores, algunos cráneos tanto humanos como de animales, incluso un cielo gris, un viento gélido y un río sin principio ni final, cuyas aguas oscuras (3) le daban un aire más frío al lugar. Segundos más tarde unos siniestros, desgarradores y espeluznantes alaridos, como de lobos, urracas y personas agonizantes, como si los estuvieran matando, fueron suficiente para erizarle la piel a todos los Usami, y el grito de pánico desmesurado de Miriam-sama advirtió que ya no debían mirar más. Sin embargo, y antes de que la mujer cerrara la puerta de golpe, Akihiko alcanzó a ver un par de pequeños destellos verde esmeralda.

.

—¡Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío…! —repetía Miriam-sama como posesa, con el semblante pálido y los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se le saldrían en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? —Haruhiko, por primera vez, perdía el estoicismo en su tono.

—¡Tanaka-san! ¡Explícanos! —exigió Kaoruko— ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

—N-no sabría d-decírselo, señorita —titubeó el mayordomo—. C-como dije antes, realmente nunca revisamos dentro… sólo seguíamos las órdenes del Coronel. Incluso las veces que la mansión se reconstruyó, por alguna razón la puerta siempre estaba abierta al iniciar las obras, y el cuarto estaba vacío pero… una vez finalizadas, ellas volvían y la puerta siempre permanecía cerrada… como si ellas lo supieran con anticipación.

—Ya veo…

—Lamento no serle más útil, señorita, pero es todo lo que sé.

.

Mientras la familia compartía sus impresiones de esa horrenda visión, Akihiko sólo podía pensar en ese par de destellos verdes y preguntarse si sería alguno de esos seres.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

**.**

**1. Beth **y **Alicia** están inspiradas en un par de guerreras, hermanas gemelas, del manga **Claymore**. Estas vendrían siendo (creo que a estas alturas ya saben qué hacer con los links):

fc05*deviantart*net/fs71/i/2013/125/6/a/claymore_by_la_pucelle_xiii-d4voi59*png

**2. **En el capítulo anterior mencioné que habría algunos OC's, entre ellos éste. La neta no sé mucho sobre historia de Japón, así que decidí dejarlo como Coronel, pero si alguien sabe sobre rangos militares y todo eso, por favor hágame saber si me he equivocado, para realizar la corrección en los capítulos que ya llevo avanzados.

**3. **Se sabe que el agua de río debería ser incolora o ligeramente turquesa debido a las partículas suspendidas en ella y a la poca profundidad (es decir, la densidad y volumen de un río no son suficiente como para cambiar la dirección de la luz y por ende apreciar que se hayan absorbido las radiaciones rojas, amarillas o verdes que componen la luz blanca, o bien se hayan reflejado las azules, a diferencia del mar, donde éste fenómeno sí se puede observar). Sin embargo la percepción del color del agua también depende de las horas o las estaciones, pues la absorción de los rayos tiene lugar de forma distinta, según la oblicuidad o inclinación, o si el clima es nublado o soleado. Para el caso de éste lugar que describí, el color oscuro, casi negro, se debe precisamente a eso: no hay suficiente luz solar, además que está bastante profundo (a mayor profundidad, la luz va disminuyendo).

.

Sí, sí, ya acabé con mi perorata. Tal vez publique la semana que viene, o a lo mucho en diez días. Gracias por leer y chaito.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, hola! Aprovechando que tengo un poco de tiempo libre antes de mi siguiente clase, vengo a hacer otra entrega de este nuevo proyecto. Pretendía subirla hasta el viernes, pero quiero aprovechar ese tiempo para terminar el capítulo número 49 de **El Cuartel del Metal**, entre otros proyectos que he dejado a medias por cosas de la escuela y demás.

Bueno, sin más de mi perorata, les dejo el capítulo.

.

**Disclaymer: Junjou Romantica no me pertenece.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

III.-

.

Una semana transcurrió desde aquél día, pero la impresión de los Usami al encontrarse con lo que había tras la puerta era tan vívida como si hubiera sido apenas ayer. La familia entera se había puesto a buscar algún documento, diario o al menos un mísero papel o pista que pudiera explicar los motivos de tal visión, así como el por qué estos seres servían a la familia —por decirlo de alguna forma—. Sin embargo resultaba que no existía ni una sola prueba además de las cartas del abuelo, la de Beth Usami, y el testimonio del propio Fujuhiko, pero ninguno decía más de lo que Tanaka ya había explicado.

.

—¡Pfff! Parece que tendremos que volver ahí —decía Kaoruko, mientras desayunaba.

—¡¿Estás loca?! —le reclamó Mizuki, otro de sus primos— ¡Ni de chiste vuelven a abrir esa puerta!

—¡¿Entonces cómo pretenden que encontremos más pistas?! ¡Ni modo que se nos aparezca una de _ellas_ y nos cuente todo!

—¡No seas estúpida! Si se apareciera una, alguien podría amanecer muerto… tú, yo… ¡puede ser cualquiera de la familia!

.

Si lo pensaba bien, preguntarle a una de ellas y evitar conjeturas que sólo los llevaban en círculos, sería lo más lógico, pero Mizuki podría tener razón. Asimismo pensaba que para encontrar a una tendría que volver ahí y llamar su atención, pero suponía que sólo aparecían cuando alguien fuera a morir.

.

—O podríamos fingir una muerte para llamar su atención —Kaoruko y Mizuki seguían con su discusión.

—¡De plano tienes aserrín en el cerebro! Tanaka-san fue muy claro, si les haces daño o intentas atraparlas se vengarán dejándote muda… —y luego el joven esbozó una risilla maliciosa— aunque… no estaría mal que cerraras la boca por un rato…

—¡Repite eso!

.

Y ahí otro problema… definitivamente las banshee eran seres muy interesantes, o al menos lo suficiente para despertar esa curiosidad infantil que creía extinta. Se preguntaba si serían jóvenes delicadas, o imponentes señoras, o ancianas horrorosas… pero al menos tenía dos pistas que los demás pasaron por alto: una, la diferencia entre el timbre de llanto que oyó en su infancia y el de apenas unos días, y dos, esos destellos verdes. Tuvo que obligarse a pasar unos días en la mansión Usami, pues era el lugar de los hechos. Asimismo solicitó a Tanaka el permiso de entrar a la dichosa habitación.

.

—¿Está seguro de hacer esto, Akihiko-sama? No tenemos idea de la clase de peligros que pueda haber ahí dentro.

—Pero por algo el Coronel depositó su confianza en ellas ¿no crees?

—Sí, pero…

—Además, si tan fieles son, seguramente avisarán a la familia si muero…

—Veo que no cambiará de opinión, así que voy con usted.

—De ninguna manera, Tanaka-san. Esta familia te necesita más de lo que ellos a mí o yo a ellos.

.

Pero no contaba con que algunos integrantes de la familia se enterarían de su plan y ahora se interponían entre él y la puerta.

.

—¡¿Perdiste la cabeza o qué?! —replicaba Mizuki.

—No se le pierde sólo porque la tiene pegada al cuello.

—¿Miedo? —les sonrió con sorna.

—¡Akihiko, esto no es un juego de niños! —Fujuhiko también se encontraba ahí.

—Haré esto de todos modos, así que apártense.

—¡No seas necio! No sabes qué clase de peligros hay ahí ¡podrías perder la vida!

—Dejen que entre… si muere, la banshee lo anunciará.

—¡Haruhiko, tú cállate!

—Mira si me importa. Háganse a un lado.

.

Le arrebató la llave a Tanaka y la insertó en la ranura del picaporte. Una vez abierta, e igual que la vez pasada, los mismos alaridos de ultratumba se dejaron oír, poniéndoles a todos la piel de gallina. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando sintió cómo lo sostenían, mientras le quitaban la llave.

.

—¡Qué car*jo…!

—Si no quieres entender por la buena, será por la mala.

.

Sin embargo no fue difícil deshacerse del agarre y entrar. Cuando la puerta se cerró, los demás vieron con horror cómo la cerradura y la misma puerta desaparecían, dejando la pared lisa. Algo parecido ocurrió dentro de ese lugar, pues una vez que Akihiko entró, volteó atrás y vio únicamente la puerta. La abrió, pero ya no estaba su familia ni el corredor. El viento soplaba con fuerza y el frío le calaba los huesos como finas agujas de hielo. Asimismo las oscuras aguas de ese río se movían en pequeños embates contra las rocas y los cráneos que estaban en sus orillas. El olor a tierra húmeda y el crujir de las hojas muertas bajo sus pies hacían de la tranquilidad del lugar algo tenso y perturbador. De hecho, le extrañaba que estuviera tranquilo y ya no se oyeran esos horribles gritos. Siguió avanzando tanto como pudo, sin saber exactamente a dónde ir, pero con un objetivo en mente: encontrar a una banshee.

.

—¿Hola?

.

El crujido de maleza le advirtió que no estaba solo. Volteó rápidamente hacia el origen de ese sonido, pero sólo alcanzó a ver un tipo muy difuso de sombra. Corrió, dispuesto a seguirla, pero se topó con una peineta de plata vieja, decorada con perlas y flores hechas de concha nácar (1). La levantó y la metió en su bolsillo. De nuevo se escuchó ese crujir de hierba seca, y de nuevo vio aquella figura. Siguió avanzando tras ella, y conforme lo hacía, se adentraba en un oscuro y tétrico bosque sin vida. Corría tanto como podía, pero el frío infernal, las malezas y la poca niebla del lugar se lo hacían difícil.

.

—¡Hey, espera! —habló con un poco de dificultad— ¡Vuelve aquí!

.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó así, caminando en círculos, sin tener idea de qué era precisamente eso que estaba persiguiendo. Sin embargo no le duró demasiado, pues vio como esa figura levantó vuelo por encima de él, resultando ser un cuervo. Gruñó con evidente desazón, pues había creído que sería una de ellas. Sin embargo una silueta entre dos árboles, del tamaño promedio de un ser humano, avivó su curiosidad. A simple vista parecía ser una mujer, pues su complexión era pequeña. Con este último razonamiento en mente, pensó que tal vez la peineta le pertenecía a ella.

.

—¡Oye! ¡Se te cayó esto! —le habló, sacando el objeto de su bolsillo.

.

Eso pareció llamar su atención, pues hizo un movimiento como si volteara a ver. Entonces vio un par de destellos verdes, los cuales reconoció. Instintivamente avanzó más hacia ella, pero ésta parecía retroceder. Pensó que si quería hablarle, lo mejor sería no asustarla.

.

—Dejaré esto aquí y me iré lentamente.

.

Puso la peineta sobre el suelo y fue retrocediendo. Como la niebla era lo suficientemente densa como para no ser visto, se ocultó tras un árbol mientras veía a aquella figura avanzar. El viento pronto sopló, de forma lenta, de tal forma que podía escucharse su suspirar y disipaba lentamente la niebla, dejándolo maravillado ante la vista que le ofrecía: lucía un kimono verde oscuro (2), con detalles dorados en todas partes, cuya tela semi-transparente dejaba ver un poquito las formas de su pequeño y delicado cuerpo; sus cabellos castaños cual hebras de bronce, apenas por encima de sus hombros, ostentaban otra peineta exactamente igual a la que encontró; sus facciones finas y hasta cierto punto aniñadas, y su piel blanca, le daban un aspecto angelical, como estatua de alabastro; sus labios eran como dos rodajas de durazno, suaves y apetecibles; y en el cerco de sus bronceadas pestañas, brillaban cual destellos un par de esmeraldas… los mismos que vio la primera vez que se abrió esa puerta.

.

Tan bella era esa criatura que se sintió sobrecogido de maravilla. Preguntándose qué hacía esa preciosura tan rebosante de vida en este horrible lugar, intentó acercarse sigilosamente a ella, pero el crujir de las hojas muertas lo delató, por lo que nada pudo hacer para evitar que ésta le volteara a ver, cual cervatillo espantado. Pensó que saldría huyendo despavorida, pero…

.

—Gracias —…en lugar de eso agachó la mirada hacia sus manos, que sostenían la peineta, mientras sus mejillas pálidas se tiñeron de un lindo color carmín.

.

Por el timbre de voz Akihiko supo que se trataba de un muchacho, probablemente de 18 años, lo cual despertó aún más su interés. No obstante observó que la parte baja del kimono se iba haciendo más difusa y transparente, como si estuviera hecho de la misma niebla que aun circundaba. Por otro lado, sus lindos ojos estaban ligeramente enrojecidos, como si hubiera…

.

"…_llorado…"_

.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera cuando vio que lentamente se desvanecía aquel jovencito mientras un suave y doliente suspiro escapaba de sus labios.

.

—¡Espera! ¡Por favor no te vayas!

.

Pero el muchacho no le hizo caso. Lo último que alcanzó a ver de él fue el brillo de unas pequeñas lágrimas, y entonces lo supo…

.

"_Es un banshee"_

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

**.**

**1.** Según algunas fuentes, se creía que si de noche encontrabas un peine (que en este caso remplacé por una peineta) de plata, que no debía levantarse porque podía pertenecerle a una banshee. Si alguien lo recogía, sería perseguido por ellas hasta el día de su muerte. Esta sería la peineta que Akihiko encontró:

2*bp*blogspot*com/-yQy1rZuYzto/UbSpxxylwVI/AAAAAAAADB0/84P9wQCoCHw/s1600/Peinas+Baronesa*JPG

**2. **Dentro de lo que investigué, se dice que cuando las banshee se dejan ver (normalmente sólo se les oye), se aparecen como en el sueño de Fujuhiko: con vestido y capa (generalmente gris o verde), lavando a la orilla de un río. Se menciona que otras veces aparecen con un vestido fúnebre. Sin embargo quise darle un toque un poco más japonés, así que quise utilizar un kimono. Éste vendría siendo, pero con el color que mencioné, y sin el tocado:

static1*fondosypantallas*com/wp-content/uploads/2012/08/Manga-wallpaper-tres-jolie-fille-1024-768-01140*jpg

.

Sí, lo hice. En mis fics no acostumbro a vestir a Misaki o cualquier otro uke de mujer (por alguna razón me da cierto repelús), pero tuve que hacerlo para finalidades de este trabajo. En fin, gracias por tomarse unos minutos para leer. Chaito.


	4. Chapter 4

No andaba muerta, andaba de parranda, XD. Como sea, he aquí el cuarto capítulo de este nuevo proyecto. La verdad es que éste sí no lo tenía completo, además que seguía trabajando en mi fic **Mi pequeño amante** (si no lo han checado, ya actualicé), y se me ocurrieron algunas ideas en el transcurso del tiempo que me obligaron a reeditarlo.

.

**ADVERTENCIA DE SPOILER:** La última parte está inspirada en el final del tercer OVA de Hybrid Child.

.

Sin más de mi aburrida perorata ¡a leer, se ha dicho!

.

**Disclaymer: Ni la historia original, ni los personajes de Junjou Romantica me pertenecen, sólo el fic.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

IV.-

.

Abría los ojos con lentitud, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz que se colaba bajo sus pestañas plateadas. En cuanto lo logró, empezó a inspeccionar su entorno: ya no estaba el cielo gris, ni los árboles carentes de vida, ni los afilados desfiladeros, ni siquiera aquel río de aguas oscuras; en su lugar había ventanas con grandes cortinas de terciopelo, algunos muebles como un armario y la misma cama que ocupaba en estos momentos. Se levantó, evidentemente sobresaltado, pero de lo brusco del movimiento le vino una especie de mareo.

.

—¡Gracias al cielo que despierta!

.

Tanaka venía en compañía de Mizuki, Kaoruko y unas dos sirvientas que le traían alimentos.

.

—¡¿Qué rayos estabas pensando al entrar ahí?! —la mujer fue la primera en alegar— ¡¿Tienes idea de lo angustiados que se pusieron todos?! ¡Creímos que jamás saldrías de ahí!

.

Eso último causó un gran revuelo en su pensamiento, pues ciertamente no recordaba haber salido de ahí. De hecho, sólo se acordaba de cuando vio a aquella hermosa criatura desvanecerse, y después nada.

.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí?

—¡Eso es lo que queremos que nos digas! ¡Fujuhiko-sama ya casi ordenaba que derribaran la pared cuando apareciste aquí!

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Hace tres días.

—Cuéntanos qué más viste allí adentro —pidió Mizuki— ¿Encontraste a alguna de ellas? ¿Cómo era, bonita o fea?

.

"_Era la criatura más hermosa que jamás he visto"_

.

—No —mintió rotundamente. Por alguna razón quería guardar en su memoria y para sí mismo esa hermosa visión— No había nadie.

—¡Menos mal! Imagínate que se te hubiera aparecido una ¡sería tu fin! —espetó la mujer.

—Eso es absurdo —espetó Mizuki suspicazmente— Que no las hayas visto es una cosa, pero otra es que no estén ahí… tú mismo la escuchaste la primera vez… de todas maneras ¿Qué más había ahí?

.

Mientras Akihiko era bombardeado con preguntas, a orillas de un río de aguas oscuras cierto muchacho se sentaba sobre una gran roca. Sumergía los pies mientras sus manos jugueteaban con la peineta que aquel apuesto hombre de ojos violeta y cabellera de plata le devolvió.

.

"_Sé que hice lo correcto al devolverlo a su mundo, demo… me recuerda mucho a __él__…"_

.

Sus ojos verdes se perdían en las tornasoladas tonalidades de la concha nácar que formaba las flores de su peineta. Asimismo su mente navegaba en un mar de recuerdos, de sucesos tan lejanos en el tiempo que a juicio de cualquiera parecerían quimeras de milenios atrás, pero que para él seguían tan vívidos como si hubieran sido ayer. Lo peor del caso era que, al ser de la naturaleza que era, su sufrimiento por esos recuerdos —generalmente horrendos— era mucho mayor que el de un humano. Sacó sus pies de aquellas aguas y abrazó sus piernas de tal forma que quedara hecho un ovillo, y como siempre desde que podía recordar, empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas que lastimaban sus perpetuamente enrojecidos ojos. Al mismo tiempo, en un susurro, empezó a recitar unas palabras.

.

"_**No puedo verte, no puedo oírte ¿Aún existes?... No puedo sentirte, no puedo tocarte ¿Existes?"**_

.

—Acéptalo de una buena vez, pequeño —resopló una vocecilla, igual de susurrante que la suya.

—Lo sé —respondió sin cambiar su estado de ánimo. Ya conocía esa voz, maternal pero fría—, pero… duele…

—Vele el lado amable, Misaki… al menos está en un lugar mucho mejor que este.

.

Y de nuevo reinó el silencio. Si bien era cierto que no era la primera vez que escuchaba esa voz y esas palabras, ese sentimiento tan horrible que le evocaba seguía latente desde que podía recordar. Y no era para menos si esa verdad la sabía desde que se convirtió en esto, en un banshee.

.

"_**¿Cuál es el motivo de la vida, y cuál es el significado si todos morimos al final? ¿Tiene sentido aprender o nos olvidamos de todo?" (1)**_

.

Medianoche. Como las respuestas de Akihiko al _interrogatorio_ de Mizuki no iban más allá de lo que Tanaka y el abuelo Usami no hubieran dicho ya, no se volvió a tocar el tema en lo que restaba del día. Asimismo tuvo algunos mareos y dolores de cabeza durante el transcurso del mismo, por lo que se le hizo guardar reposo, muy en contra de su voluntad. Sin embargo, la única razón por la que realmente se quedaba era porque quería ver de nuevo a esa criatura tan hermosa.

.

Cuando todos se encontraban durmiendo, se escabulló por el corredor que daba a esa habitación, pero grande fue su desazón cuando vio que la puerta no estaba, tal como el primer día. Intentó buscar alguna ventana, ventilación, rendija o cualquier cosa que le permitiera volver ahí, pero nada. La desazón se convirtió en frustración, y la frustración en impotencia, y la impotencia en ira...

.

Rendido, decidió que lo mejor era volver a su habitación. Tal vez en sueños podría volver a ver a esa encantadora criatura.

.

"_**Para escapar del caos de la superficie debes hundirte sin nadar…" (2)**_

.

Por otro lado, cierto castaño entonaba otros versos. Como banshee realmente no podía hacer mucho en ese lugar tan hostil, pero lastimosamente tenía prohibido acercarse a los humanos, incluso a sus protegidos, y rara era la vez que tenía compañía. Por eso, para aminorar un poco el enorme peso de la soledad perpetua propia de su larga existencia, formulaba nuevos versos que más adelante servirían para advertirle a sus protegidos cuando fuera el momento de su muerte. Sin embargo esta noche era especial. Por alguna razón, desde la llegada de aquel hombre de ojos violáceos y cabellos plateados, hace tres días, podía crear tales versos con mayor facilidad, como si trajera consigo alguna clase de inspiración.

.

"_**Un solemne llanto se eleva al cielo, como pesadas alas oscureciéndose… el sol matutino de infinita oscuridad… ¿Estoy soñando o estoy muerto?" (3)**_

.

Oscuridad, lluvia, fuego, disparos, sangre y gritos de dolor, terror y agonía llenaban el lugar. Corría tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían. Por alguna razón que desconocía, tenía vendado un brazo, un tobillo y el tórax, y el dolor en esas zonas le resultaba casi insoportable. Sin embargo una opresión en su pecho, más bien una corazonada, le había ordenado salir corriendo del dispensario e ir a donde quiera que se encontrara la razón de su huida. Sentía miedo, el corazón le latía tan desbocado como estampida de bestias despavoridas, la respiración se le dificultaba, y un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, como presintiendo que algo verdaderamente catastrófico sucedería si no llegaba a tiempo a donde quiera que tuviera que ir. Se escabullía entre callejones, se escondía, asomaba la vista, salía cuando era seguro, corría, se detenía y de nuevo se escondía. Repitió este ciclo por poco más de una hora, hasta que llegó a su destino. No entendía nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero la sensación en su pecho le decía que se diera prisa. Sin saber precisamente lo que hacía, entró al complejo en cuyo interior reinaba la oscuridad y pareciera que hubiera pasado un huracán. Buscó y buscó por todas partes sin saber qué buscaba o por qué lo hacía.

.

—Mi-sa-ki… —una voz entrecortada lo sacó de su estupor.

.

Buscó con la mirada el origen de esa voz, hasta que dio con un hombre de unos 50 años, que usaba un uniforme militar azul marino, de cabellos platinados y profundos ojos amatistas. Al verlo ahí en el piso, recargado contra uno de los grandes ventanales de la casona, prácticamente empapado en sangre, no pudo evitar dibujar una mueca del más puro horror. La opresión que venía sintiendo se hizo más fuerte, y más por instinto se aproximó a él. Lo tomó en brazos, más no pudo levantarlo debido a lo herido que se encontraba.

.

—Me… advertiste… y te ignoré…

.

"_¿Qué?"_

.

—Tenías razón… perdóname… lo arruiné…

.

"_¿De qué está hablando? ¿Quién es usted?"_

.

—No me queda mucho tiempo… —aquello sí lo entendía. El hombre estaba a punto de morir y obviamente estaba diciendo sus últimas palabras— Por favor cuida a mi familia… así como lo hiciste conmigo…

.

Por alguna razón sus mejillas se humedecieron de saladas gotas de mar, lágrimas que fueron secadas con delicadeza por aquel agonizante peliplata.

.

—Te amo… Misaki… siempre te amé…

.

En el momento en el que los ojos amatista se cerraron para no volverse a abrir, brotó de su garganta un estridente y lastimero llanto capaz de estremecer hasta el corazón más duro. Sin embargo justo en ese momento todo se vio envuelto en una oscuridad profunda que le causó un terror indescriptible, y aquellos lamentos poco a poco se fueron perdiendo hasta que reinó el silencio y ya no pudo ver absolutamente nada.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

**.**

Todas las frases en negritas son extractos de algunas canciones dentro de mi repertorio, XD.

**.**

**1. **Las primeras dos corresponden a una canción de **Epica** llamada **The Phantom Agony**, del álbum del mismo nombre (2003).

**2. **Aparece en la canción que mencioné al principio del fic, así que de esta ya no pongo datos, XD.

**3.** Pertenece a **Vultures**, de **Arch Enemy**, del álbum **Rise of the Tyrant (2007).**

.

De momento es todo por ahora.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, hola! No andaba muerta, andaba de parranda, lel.

En fin, aquí les traigo la quinta entrega de este proyecto. Siento la tardanza, pero como dije en mi fic _**You will know my name**_, estuve muy ocupada, me quedaba estancada en algunas escenas, mis hermanas acaparaban la computadora y la lap, entre otras cosas.

Bueno, ya no les aburro con mi perorata ¡A leer, se ha dicho!

.

**Disclaymer: Junjou Romantica es propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura-sensei.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

V.-

.

Abrió los ojos abruptamente y se levantó por inercia, con la respiración tan agitada como los latidos de su corazón, y un escalofrío siniestro recorriéndole la espalda.

.

"_¿Qué clase de sueño ha sido este?"_

.

En efecto aquel que se escabullía entre callejones, caos, disparos y gritos de agonía, y aquel que encontró a ese moribundo hombre en esa casona, había sido él. Había escuchado que los sueños eran como ventanas hacia el futuro, o la _realización_ de nuestros deseos más ocultos, o en su defecto el conjunto de sensaciones, recuerdos e imágenes de lo que vivimos en el día, o… en otra vida. Este pequeño razonamiento lo abrumó un poco, pues de ser cierto, probablemente aquello que soñó fuera…

.

"_Tal vez… un recuerdo de __él__…"_

.

Intentó recordar cada detalle de ese sueño, desde que salió del dispensario hasta cuando sostuvo al hombre en brazos y lo vio cerrar los ojos para no abrirlos más.

.

"_Te amo… Misaki… siempre te amé…"_

.

—Misaki… —repitió aquel nombre en un susurro— Misaki… con que ese es tu nombre… Misaki.

.

Mientras se grababa en la memoria la agradable sensación que le producía repetir ese nombre, a orillas de cierto río se reunían algunas mujeres. Todas ellas lucían kimonos de colores sobrios tales como gris, negro o verde oscuro, con diferentes detalles y combinaciones; la mayoría ostentaba en sus largas cabelleras, fueran rubias, castañas, blancas o cenizas, una peineta de plata vieja con diferentes detalles; todas ellas estaban descalzas y todas ellas se encontraban arrodilladas. Todas entonaban un canto tan bello como solemne.

.

"_**Nuestra perspectiva sobre la muerte se puede manifestar de muchas maneras. Algunos de nosotros permaneceremos temerosos hasta el fin de los días. Nuestra perspectiva sobre la muerte define cómo vivimos nuestros días. Cada quien interpreta las cosas de diferentes maneras" (1)**_

.

Una de las voces principales era de una mujer de blanca cabellera, ataviada con un kimono de telas grises y blancas, cuyos ojos rojizos brillaban como dos rubíes; y la otra correspondía a nadie más ni nadie menos que aquel muchacho de verde mirar. Ambos se encontraban al otro lado, frente a las demás. Por la entonación tan limpia y el sentimiento que le imprimían, era obvio que no era la primera vez que interpretaban esta canción. De hecho, era como una manera de abrir aquellas esporádicas reuniones que tenían. Pero no era todo: el castaño de ojos verdes hacía acompañamiento con un arpa, dándole así un toque todavía más triste. Al término del canto, todo el lugar quedó en un mutismo que únicamente el gemir del viento y el crujir de la naturaleza muerta podían romper.

.

—Nos encontramos aquí reunidos —habló aquella peliblanca con voz fuerte y solemne— para conmemorar un año más de la partida de nuestro amado, el Coronel Usami Hiruko-sama (2), al Mundo de los Muertos. Un hombre que entregó alma, vida y corazón por su familia, un hombre que tenía bondad para todo aquel que le necesitara, que sirvió a su nación con honor y gloria, y que fue como un padre para todos nosotros. Sin importar el tiempo que pase, su legado sigue existiendo en nuestras memorias, en su estirpe, y en este privilegio que se nos ha otorgado.

—Que él y sus hijos tengan el descanso eterno y brille sobre ellos la luz perpetua —murmuró el resto al unísono.

—Descansen en paz.

—Así sea.

.

"_**Nada en la tierra es eterno, pero ninguno de tus logros fue en vano. En lo profundo de nuestros corazones vivirás de nuevo…" (3)**_

.

Mientras cantaban y oraban, el único varón del grupo hacía acompañamiento con su arpa. Aunque era cosa de cada año que las banshees pertenecientes a la familia Usami se reunieran y rememoraran a su benefactor, debido a su naturaleza la pena y el dolor por la pérdida todavía seguían latentes, y lo seguirían tal vez hasta el final de los tiempos. El único varón tampoco estaba exento de ello, y las lágrimas que derramaba conforme ejecutaba cada nota de esa arpa que atesoraba, denotaban que probablemente era el más afectado por la pérdida.

.

"_**Éramos muy felices, nuestras charlas eran de grandes y pequeñas cosas, todo parecía tener importancia para ti, y así me lo transmitías. Tenías bondad para todo aquel que te necesitaba, hoy es muy triste saber que ya no estás. No sé cómo podré superar tu muerte, ni si podré lograrlo… Dicen que poco a poco se superan las etapas del luto, pero yo ahora sólo quiero llorar cuando te recuerdo" (4)**_

.

Fuera de ese lugar, en tanto, habían transcurrido algunas horas. Durante ese tiempo Akihiko vio con impotencia que la puerta de aquella _habitación_ todavía no aparecía, pero tampoco se atrevía a ordenar que derrumbaran parte de la pared, pues temía que el lugar desapareciera y por ende _él_ también se fuera. Sin embargo no había desistido y ahora se encontraba en el estudio privado que antes ocupara su finado abuelo. El resto de la familia Usami ya se había marchado, por lo que únicamente quedaban Tanaka, Mizuki, Kaoruko, Haruhiko, Fujuhiko y él.

.

—Déjame entender esto —decía Mizuki en un tono ligeramente irritado— Entraste a ese cuarto, no había nadie, no tienes idea de cómo saliste, te quedaste inconsciente tres días… soñaste con el Coronel, moribundo, y lloraste por él, pero él te llamaba _Misaki_ ¿cierto?

—Entendiste bien.

—Y supongo que ahora crees que esa persona existió, y que de alguna forma estaba relacionada con él ¿cierto?

—Correcto.

—Okay… pero… a todo esto ¿Qué tiene que ver con el misterio de las banshees?

.

Obviamente Akihiko no iba a mencionar que uno de esos seres lo había deslumbrado con su belleza, y mucho menos que el mismo Coronel Usami le declaró amor. Esto último le molestó por algún motivo.

.

—Adivinaré —ahora fue el turno de Kaoruko— Suponiendo que tu sueño sea cierto, supones que esa persona era muy cercana a él ¿no?

—Eso ya lo sabemos —interrumpió Haruhiko.

—¡Tú cállate! —increpó la mujer, y luego suspiró— Como decía, si eran muy cercanos, seguramente… ¡seguramente le dijo a esa tal Misaki sobre las banshees!

.

Akihiko asintió, aunque en realidad él tenía la teoría de que Misaki anteriormente fue un humano, y por alguna razón ahora era un banshee. Sin embargo quiso darles el beneficio de la duda, pues realmente no sabía qué tan cierto podía ser todo esto. Después de todo eran simples corazonadas y suposiciones. En fin, revisaron en varios lugares hasta que dieron con una caja de llaves, todas estas plateadas y de diseños parecidos al de la peineta que le devolvió a esa preciosa criatura, pero ninguno era igual; y en la parte de atrás de cada una venían grabados en romanji, los nombres _Teresa_, _Priscilla_, _Irene_, _Sophia_, _Noelle_ (5), _Misaki_, entre otros, todos nombres de mujer, dando un total exactamente igual al número de recámaras que ahora tenía la mansión.

.

—¿Fujuhiko-san? —llamó Mizuki, pues al parecer el mayor estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

—Entonces era cierto —murmuró, llamando la atención de todos—. Los rumores de que el Coronel tenía su harem…

—¿Harem? —todos estaban sorprendidos, ninguno había escuchado tal cosa antes.

—Akihiko —ahora se dirigió al peliplata—, cuando me comprometí con tu madre, tu abuela dijo que me castraría si traía a esta casa a mis amantes —soltó con cierta ironía, y agregó: —Dijo que de no ser por la esposa del Coronel, quien descubrió su harem, la familia Usami hubiera caído en la deshonra, y que ella hizo bien al echarlas a todas ellas. Dijo que me decía esto porque no quería que se repitiera la historia.

.

"_Eso explica por qué sólo lo trajiste a él"_ pensó el peliplata, refiriéndose a su medio hermano.

.

—Tu abuelo decía que eran sólo rumores, pero ya veo que no.

—Pero… —increpó Kaoruko— ¿Recuerdan lo que dijo Tanaka-san? Una de las habitaciones era de las banshees… ¿Cómo es que no hay una llave para ellas?

—Eso es porque yo la tengo, señorita —apeló Tanaka respetuosamente.

—No, no… a lo que me refiero es… bueno, tú tienes esa llave porque ha pasado de generación en generación en tu familia ¿no? —el mayordomo asintió— y además el diseño es más simple que el de todas estas…

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir? —dijo Mizuki— ¿Que originalmente esa habitación no estaba destinada para ninguna banshee?

—Así es. Seguramente la llave que tiene Tanaka-san es copia de alguna de estas.

.

Con esa nueva pista, compararon la llave actual con todas esas, encontrándose que la original tenía el nombre de…

.

—¡Misaki! ¡La persona de tu sueño!

.

Conjeturas y más conjeturas, justo como al principio. Akihiko empezaba a marearse con tantas suposiciones, que era justo lo que no quería. Sin embargo, aquella que más le perturbaba era que esa hermosa criatura, Misaki, hubiera formado parte de ese harem. Pero ninguno tenía idea de cuán errada estaba esa teoría.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

**.**

Como en el episodio anterior, las frases en negritas son extractos de canciones de grupos de mi gusto, XD. Obviamente se entonan de otra forma en el fic.

**.**

**1. **Corresponde a **Sense without Sanity (The Impervious Code)**, de **Epica**, del álbum **The Quantum Enigma (2014).**

**2. **Tengo entendido que durante la Era Meiji se adoptaba en Japón el sistema militar de otros países tales como Francia o Alemania, de ahí que le dejé el título de Coronel, pero si estoy mal por favor corríjanme adecuadamente. Asimismo el nombre **Hiruko** significa _"Dios del sol de la mañana. Guardián de la salud de los niños pequeños"_. Aclaro porque no escogí el nombre de a balde y estará relacionado un poco con la trama.

**3. **Verso correspondiente a **Glory to the brave** de **Hammerfall**, del álbum **Glory to the brave (1997).**

**4. **Este pensamiento ya no corresponde a ninguna canción. Lo encontré en una página de Internet y me gustó para esta entrega. Además así se daban una idea del apego de Misaki hacia el Coronel.

**5. Teresa, Priscilla, Irene, Sophia **y** Noelle** corresponden a los nombres de las guerreras que salen en el manga de **Claymore**, tal como lo mencioné para el nombre de la madres de Akihiko (Alicia) y de Kaoruko (Beth).

.

Lo sé, lo sé, un poco enredado, pero ya verán cómo se va resolviendo el misterio. En fin, gracias por tomarse unos minutos para leer. Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas constructivas o felicitaciones siempre serán bienvenidos. De momento es todo por ahora. Chaito.


	6. AVISO

Lamento decir que esto no es un capítulo nuevo, sino un aviso. Por problemas personales y familiares (no entraré en detalles con eso, quienes me conocen saben que soy muy reservada con mi vida personal) ya no podré seguir escribiendo por tiempo indefinido. Ni siquiera sé si será por un tiempo o si lo dejaré definitivamente.

No me malentiendan, por supuesto que me duele hacer esto, más porque escribir es una de las cosas que más amo y que me ha servido de desahogo, y porque sé que quienes me leen le han tomado cariño a cada una de mis historias.

.

En lo personal, **El Cuartel del Metal** es a la que le he tomado más cariño, puesto que mezcla dos cosas que me gustan, y que rara vez encuentro juntas: Junjou Romantica y música rock y metal. Además de eso, a ella le he invertido casi dos años (la publiqué el 9 de abril de 2013 en Fanfiction*net) de mis ratos libres —y no libres también— en investigación, selección de canciones, redacción, corrección, edición, etc. Durante el proceso me he topado con curiosidades tanto agradables como desagradables, y sus reviews me han mostrado que ha valido la pena todo este esfuerzo. La _neta_ sí me entristece tener que dejarlo justo en una parte tan crucial, siento que daba para más, ya fuera por la temática del metal, o por los personajes que fui introduciendo (incluso le llegué a tomar cariño a Shinnosuke y Aramis). Por otro lado, este fue oficialmente mi primer fanfic de Junjou Romantica.

Por supuesto **Mi pequeño amante** no se queda atrás. Si bien es cierto que en este fic me tardaba hasta dos meses en actualizar, y que a partir de la primera vez de Misaki los reviews y visitas empezaron a decaer, al menos tenía la certeza de que la historia seguía gustando. De igual forma que El Cuartel del Metal, esta historia ya tiene más de un año (la inicié en noviembre de 2013). Quizá es la más romántica y azucarada de todas las historias que he escrito, y de cierta manera la que más trabajo me ha costado. Como saben, ya existen muchos fanfics con este tipo de temática, algunos muy buenos y otros un tanto repetitivos. Esto último me obligaba a esforzarme mucho más para no caer en lo mismo, a pesar de que la trama ya es muy conocida y abarca muchos clichés y parafernalias. Sus reviews también fueron un motivo para que no lo abandonara a pesar de esa y otras dificultades.

En tanto, **De tradiciones y amor está hecho el invierno** es otra historia que me ha gustado mucho hacer, ya que mezcla dos cosas que me parecen de lo más bonitas: Junjou Romantica y las tradiciones navideñas propias de México. No obstante también me ha dado algo de guerra. Esto debido a que aun teniendo vacaciones medianamente extensas durante diciembre y parte de enero, no tenía demasiado tiempo (ya saben, las posadas, reuniones familiares, etc). Anteriormente me había planteado la idea de seguirlo actualizando fuera de esos periodos vacacionales, pero la verdad sí es un poco pesado llevar el ritmo de más de tres fanfics cuando la escuela y los mismos problemas inherentes a nuestras vidas absorben nuestro tiempo, así que quise dejarlo en _hiatus_. Si bien es cierto que la trama no es tan compleja o elaborada, al menos intentaba transmitir esos sentimientos propios de estas fechas tan bonitas.

Por otra parte, **El llanto del banshee** es mi proyecto más reciente (sin contar _**You will know my name**_, que fue un songfic) y a decir verdad tenía potencial. De todas mis historias, creo que ésta está más cargada de misterio, suspenso y romanticismo. De hecho, es la primera en la que más me apego a la información que existe del tema, pero modificando algunas cosas (en mis otros fics —sobre todo en los especiales de Día de Muertos— yo inventaba mis propios lugares y antecedentes). Tal vez la historia todavía no alcanzaba ese punto crucial, y precisamente eso es lo que más me entristece, dejarla así cuando obviamente también da para más.

.

Perdón por explayarme tanto, pero _neta_ sentía la necesidad de decirlo.

.

Agradecimientos especiales a **Krissia Snchez** y **Kamisumi Shirohoshi**, por sus reviews en la mayoría de mis fics.

.

Con el resto de mis lectores también estoy agradecida por sus reviews y agregados a favoritos, algunos muy escuetos y otros no tanto, pero todos hechos de corazón. De verdad mil disculpas, parte del problema sí estuvo en mis manos pero tal vez no supe sobrellevarlo… en fin, como dije arriba, no sé si sea un _volveré pronto_ o un adiós definitivo.

De corazón, gracias.


End file.
